Trio of DEF
Trio of DEF is one of the most successful fan fictions on YCM, written by Fusion X. Denver. Instead of being based around a game or show, it is actually based on the forum itself, featuring many members as characters, such as Deustodo of the Creator. The story is set in a variation of Earth, where members act as themselves on the forum. Real YCM sub-forums are set as areas. YCM, however, is set as a school in a city called Yugo City. While Fusion (in story, known as Chris) is often considered the main protagonist, the story often shifts between current events, showing the story from many different perspectives. =Plot= The story starts off with a normal, geeky sophomore boy in high school named Chris Denver. However, he is good friends with Elfman Make and Daisuke Link, two boys he met by chance and became friends with. After standing up to the school bully, Chris gains some recognition and this group of kids recruit him to join their gang, Akatsuki of YCM. When Chris learns their purpose, fighting crime on the streets and the Inactive (an underground mob that's rumored to be responsible for making people disappear without a trace, its existence isn't verified yet) he accepts and joins. At the same time, DL (Daisuke) and El are recruited into another gang, the Fake Type Knights, run by a senior named Donovyn Gerra. Their goal is to destroy Life, the rumored head of the Inactive as well as revolutionizing Yugo City, where they all live. From there, the FTK starts running missions as both good guys and bad guys (Donovyn wanted to play both sides in order to change Yugo through various means) and Akatsuki fails their first mission, when an assassin comes in and offers to train them, named Ninjew. El also meets a samurai from the Inactive, named Hito. All the while, Donovyn is seen speaking with a cloaked individual. Ninjew powers up the Akatsuki while Donovyn uses the FTK to his own means, until one day Aqua, a girl in the FTK, is attacked. She's on the verge of death and her two little sisters are missing. When the FTK and other miscellaneous people such as Chris get to the hospital, two moderators meet with them (moderators, aka Mods, are the elite force of the Organization XIII, which is the police force of Yugo): Flame and Roxas. DL sees someone attending to Aqua, but they jump out the window. It turns out she's miraculously healed, with no explanation as to how she recovered. The hospital is then burned down, by Club Pikachu and Tim Major, one of the Fake Type Knights gone rogue. He accuses Donovyn of doing dealings with the Inactive, but is shot by Creator. Then, the good guys fight Club Pikachu, a giant group of nerds numbering in the hundreds. Eventually, with back-up from other Mods and a mysterious friend of Desutodo's, they win and Club Pikachu is arrested. The mysterious friend is named Ben and takes blood from the same cloaked individual that talked with Donovyn before. Later, Kana and Kari, Aqua's sisters, come to Donovyn in the FTK base when he's alone and say they're taking him back to the Inactive. He blows up the base, leaving no trace that any of the three were there. Creator seizes this chance and takes over the FTK, allying with Organization XIII through its secret co-leader, Nexev Frohawk, who had joined the FTK as a spy to investigate their previous terrorist activities. However, Creator reveals he is the son of one of the world's greatest military generals, General Kingujin, and he confesses the terrorist activities were all Donovyn's idea, and he is forgiven. Later on, a tracer El placed on Samurai Hito is detected once again, and Organization XIII sends in a small force of Mods to infiltrate and scope it out. The next day, the Inactive reveal themselves publicly with the defeated Mods at their feet. They also have Justin and Aa'une with their ranks, the two kids who formed the Akatsuki of YCM. Donovyn appears, explaining how Life is planning a world takeover in his own image and that they are brothers. Then Life appears, sending the world into panic after announcing that over the past several years, his forces have constructed a bomb near the Earth's core that would destroy the earth if detonated. And that it would be triggered to go off if he were assassinated or if Yugo City was nuked, since both he and the city were set as triggers to the bomb. After a year passes, a resistance group called the Banned is revealed to have been fighting against the Inactive and consists of several factions including the Akatsuki and FTK. One of the factions, the Vongola, is assaulted by a force of Inactive. The Vongola and some FTK members manage to defeat this force, but Deustodo discovers that an another force was supposed to be there, but were all defeated by a single individual, who he dubbed Mr. X; he also suspects Mr. X was the same guy Ben stole blood from the year before. It also turns out Club Pikachu was blackmailed into attacking the FTK by Life through his son Xazeon. However, they broke out of prison and joined with the Banned, redeemed and repentant for their past actions. Then, Mr. X defeats the Mods Roxas and Flame in combat after sabotaging a Christmas play at the city fair and is sent to Japan by Life. At the same time, Ragnarok (the leader of the Banned) sends the Akatsuki and other miscellaneous Banned members to Japan for the secret purpose of the success of Project 37. Hitching a ride with them is Jake, a member from the faction RP.820 and Thomas King, a high-ranking Inactive member serving as a spy for the Banned. In Japan, the group decides to form a tournament called the Yugo Mania Brawl to make money to sustain themselves before learning their mission there. Frunk, the old mayor of Yugo City, had fled to Japan and used Creator's secret plans as well as a new element called Aliusurum (found in Aqua's body, supposedly originating from the healing method Ben used on her, this was revealed by Deustodo) to construct 37 spaceships. Aliusurum is an element that basically serves as stem cells in liquid form, but reacts differently when combined with other elements or objects. It was used to quickly craft weapons, technology, and these spaceships, each one capable of housing over 180 million people. Their purpose is to evacuate the entire world's population so the Banned can wage war with the Inactive and find a way to nullify the threat of the bomb. -END OF SPOILER-